Tiefling
To be greeted with stares and whispers, to suffer violence and insult on the street, to see mistrust and fear in every eye: this is the lot of the tiefling. And to twist the knife, tieflings know that this is because a pact struck generations ago infused the essence of Asmodeus—overlord of the Nine Hells—into their bloodline. Their appearance and their nature are not their fault but the result of an ancient sin, for which they and their children and their children’s children will always be held accountable. Infernal Bloodline Tieflings are derived from human bloodlines, and in the broadest possible sense, they still look human. However, their infernal heritage has left a clear imprint on their appearance. Tieflings have large horns that take any of a variety of shapes: some have curling horns like a ram, others have straight and tall horns like a gazelle’s, and some spiral upward like an antelopes’ horns. They have thick tails, four to five feet long, which lash or coil around their legs when they get upset or nervous. Their canine teeth are sharply pointed, and their eyes are solid colors—black, red, white, silver, or gold—with no visible sclera or pupil. Their skin tones cover the full range of human coloration, but also include various shades of red. Their hair, cascading down from behind their horns, is usually dark, from black or brown to dark red, blue, or purple. Self-Reliant and Suspicious Tieflings subsist in small minorities found mostly in human cities or towns, often in the roughest quarters of those places, where they grow up to be swindlers, thieves, or crime lords. Sometimes they live among other minority populations in enclaves where they are treated with more respect. Lacking a homeland, tieflings know that they have to make their own way in the world and that they have to be strong to survive. They are not quick to trust anyone who claims to be a friend, but when a tiefling’s companions demonstrate that they trust him or her, the tiefling learns to extend the same trust to them. And once a tiefling gives someone loyalty, the tiefling is a firm friend or ally for life. Tiefling Names Tiefling names fall into three broad categories. Tieflings born into another culture typically have names reflective of that culture. Some have names derived from the Infernal language, passed down through generations, that reflect their fiendish heritage. And some younger tieflings, striving to find a place in the world, adopt a name that signifies a virtue or other concept and then try to embody that concept. For some, the chosen name is a noble quest. For others, it’s a grim destiny. Male Infernal Names: Akmenos, Amnon, Barakas, Damakos, Ekemon, Iados, Kairon, Leucis, Melech, Mordai, Morthos, Pelaios, Skamos, Therai Female Infernal Names: Akta, Anakis, Bryseis, Criella, Damaia, Ea, Kallista, Lerissa, Makaria, Nemeia, Orianna, Phelaia, Rieta “Virtue” Names: Art, Carrion, Chant, Creed, Despair, Excellence, Fear, Glory, Hope, Ideal, Music, Nowhere, Open, Poetry, Quest, Random, Reverence, Sorrow, Temerity, Torment, Weary Racial Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2. Age. Tieflings mature at the same rate as humans but live a few years longer. Alignment. Tieflings might not have an innate tendency toward evil, but many of them end up there. Evil or not, an independent nature inclines many tieflings toward a chaotic alignment. Size. Tieflings are about the same size and build as humans. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. Thanks to your infernal heritage, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Hellish Resistance. You have resistance to fire damage. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Infernal. Subraces. '''You can choose any of the following subraces for your tielfings. These subraces are represented as your tiefling's ancestry to one of the Lords of the Nine Hells, one of the Demon Lords of the Abyss, or a more general subrace such as devil's tongue, hellfire bloodline, infernal legacy, and winged bloodline. Bloodline of Asmodeus The tieflings connected to Nessus command the power of fire and darkness, guided by a keener than normal intellect, as befits those linked to Asmodeus himself. '''Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Legacy of Nessus. You know the bane cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the inflict wounds spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the suggestion spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Baalzebul The crumbling realm of Maladomini is ruled by Baalzebul, who excels at corrupting those whose minor sins can be transformed into acts of damnation. Tieflings linked to this archdevil can corrupt others both physically and psychically. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Legacy of Maladomini. You know the friends cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the ray of sickness spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the crown of madness spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Baphomet Baphomet, the Horned King and Prince of Beasts, believes that civilization is weakness and savagery is strength, so ferocity lives in the hearts of tieflings, in the veins of which his blood flows. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Legacy of Endless Maze. You know the true strike cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the labyrinthine recallDLJ spell once. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the beast sense spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Demogorgon Like their ancestors, the children of the Prince of Demons crave to corrupt all that is good and see how the multiverse burns in the fire of the Abyss. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Legacy of Gaping Maw. You know the rotting gazeDLJ ''cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the ''snapping mawDLJ spell once, Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the enlarge/reduce spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Dispater The great city of Dis occupies most of Hell's second layer. It is a place where secrets are uncovered and shared with the highest bidder, making tieflings tied to Dispater excellent spies and infiltrators. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Legacy of Dis. You know the message cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the disguise self spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the detect thoughts spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Fraz-Urb'luu As a great deceiver, Fraz-Urb'luu bestows secrets of lies and illusions on his descendants. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Legacy of Hollow's Heart. You know the minor illusion cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the silent image spell once, Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the delusions of grandeurDLJ spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Fierna A master manipulator, Fierna grants tieftings tied to her forceful personalities. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Legacy of Phlegethos. You know the friends cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the charm person spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the enthrall ''spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Glasya Glasya, Hell's criminal mastermind, grants her tiefiings magic that is useful for committing heists. '''Ability Score Increase.' Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Legacy of Malbolge. You know the minor illusion cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the disguise self spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the invisibility spell once as a 3rd-level spell. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Graz'zt Children of Graz'zt, Dark Prince of Pleasures, preferring to live in luxury and not deny themselves anything. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. Legacy of Azzagrat. You know the friends cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level. you can cast the command spell once. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the hold person spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Juiblex Those in whose veins the blood of the Faceless Lord flows are irresponsible loners who prefer the company of slimes and amorphous creatures over other creatures. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. Legacy of Motor. You know the acid splash cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the grease spell once. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the web spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Levistus Frozen Stygia is ruled by Levistus, an archdevil known for offering bargains to those who face an inescapable doom. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. Legacy of Stygia. You know the ray of frost cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the armor of agathys spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the S''nilloc’s snowball swarm'' spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Mammon The great miser Mammon loves coins above all else. Tieflings tied to him excel at gathering and safeguarding wealth. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Legacy of Minauros. You know the mage hand cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Tenser's floating disk spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the arcane lock spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Mephistopheles In the frozen realm of Cania, Mephistopheles offers arcane power to those who entreat with him. Tieflings linked to him master some arcane magic. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Legacy of Cania. You know the thaumaturgy cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the faerie fire spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the flame blade spell once as a 3rd-level spell. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Orcus The Demonic Lord of the Undead wants to end all life in the universe, replacing the living with immortal undead. subordinate only to him. His children also share his desire in striving for a better world. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Legacy of Thanatos. You know the chill touch cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the false life spell once. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the undead puppetDLJ spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Yeenoghu Eat or be eaten, that is the credo of Yeenoghu tieflings. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Legacy of Death Dells. You know the primal savagery cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Tasha's hideous laughter spell once. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the crown of madness spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Zariel Tieflings with a blood tie to Zariel are stronger than the typical tiefling and receive magical abilities that aid them in battle. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Legacy of Avernus. You know the sacred flame ''cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the ''searing smite spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the branding smite spell once as a 3rd-level spell. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Zuggtmoy Zuggtmoy, the Lady of Rot and Decay, has one desire that she shares with all her descendants. Her only desire is to infect creatures with her spores, making them her mindless slaves that rot and decomposing into nourishment for her mushrooms and spores. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. Legacy of Shedaklah. You know the decayDLJ cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the fungal growthDLJ spell once. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the vrock's sporesDLJ spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Devil's Tongue Bloodline Aside from their raw physical and arcane power, many types of devils possess the means to warp and affect the attention of others. Tieflings may inherit some of these traits from a manipulative devilish ancestor. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Devil's Tongue. You know the vicious mockery cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the compelled duel spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the calm emotions ''spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Hellfire Bloodline A raging fire burns through your veins. Your bloodline is not from any specific Demon Lord, but rather the entire abyss. This is most likely the result of a vile curse placed upon you or your family by an ancient cult. '''Ability Score Increase.' Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Legacy of the Abyss. You know the thaumaturgy cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the burning hands spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the flaming sphere ''spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Infernal Legacy Your heritage can not be traced back to any specific Lord of the Nine Hells, but rather to the entire infernal. This is most often achieved through a botched deal an ancient ancestor must have done, or a curse placed upon you or your family. '''Ability Score Increase.' Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Legacy of the Nine Hells. You know the thaumaturgy cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the hellish rebuke spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the darkness spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Winged Bloodline Rather than magic, certain tieflings inherit the leathery wings of their devilish ancestors. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Winged. You have bat-like wings sprouting from your shoulders. You have a flying speed of 30 feet while you aren’t wearing heavy armor.